


Bing bang digga rigga divorce

by sexyhandsomejack



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst, Divorce, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyhandsomejack/pseuds/sexyhandsomejack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sportacus finds out all along that Robbie was masterminding an evil plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bing bang digga rigga divorce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SchweenWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchweenWinchester/gifts).



 


End file.
